


Our love story

by DarknessFallsNow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessFallsNow/pseuds/DarknessFallsNow
Summary: I.M met Jooheon in a alleyway and that is where their love story began.





	1. Our beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know this is not Taejin but I wanted to do a story for my otp in Monsta X. Love you all!

The rain was falling down and Jooheon was running with his bag over his head. He was in a rush to make to get on the last bus home. He decided to take a shortcut through a alley. He ran when he saw a man sit with his head between his legs. Jooheon stopped and then heard a man sobbing. The man was leaning on the wall with his head in his hands. 

Jooheon walked closer to the man. 

\- Are you okay? Jooheon asked. 

The man looked up and stared at Jooheon. 

\- Yeah. The man said. 

The man rose from the wall and started walking away. Jooheon started to walk away but then without realising he looked back at the man. 

After a while Jooheon started running again to make it to the bus stop and he just made it with a second to spare. He walked onto the bus and sat down. When he had sat down for a moment his thoughts want back to the man he met. Jooheon could not stop thinking about him. He then realised he maybe should have stayed and really made sure that the man was okay. 

Jooheon walked off the bus and walked up to his apartment building. He opened the door to his apartment and took of his clothes and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of cola and sat down in his sofa. 

 

I.M have had a very bad day. He had just been fire from his work and his girlfriend had just broken up with him. There was no way that his day could gotten any worse. After he had walked out of the alleyway he walked back to his parent house. 

He opened the door and found that his parents are not home. He found a not on his door that said “ We have gone out for dinner, there is money on the table so you can order in love mom”. I.M took out his phone and ordered a pizza from the local pizza. While he waited for the pizza he sat down and scrolled through his twitter. 

When he had gotten his pizza and had eaten his pizze he decided go to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he walked out the house and he saw the flowers coming down. He started walking down the steps and walked to town. He put on his headphones when he suddenly he saw the man from yesterday. The man saw him too and they stopped. 

Hi again are you feeling better now? The man said

\- Yeah.

I.M almost lost his breath because how beautiful the man was. 

\- I’m Jooheon. 

\- I’m Changkyun. 

The pellets continue to fall while they still looked at eachother.


	2. A coffee day

It felt like a dream. Changkyun was sure this was not real. But he do remember when he met Jooheon for the first time in the alleyway. 

Um maybe I should say thanks for checking up for me in the alleyway. It was very kind of you. Changkyun said while being a small bit nervous of Jooheon was going to respond. 

Oh no you are welcome. 

Changkyun started walking again when Jooheon asked if he wanted to have coffee. His first thought was to say no. Why would he go and drink coffee with a guy he did not know. But he quickly changed his mind because he wanted to get to know Jooheon. 

They walked to a close cafe and order two coffees. When they had sitten in silence for a short amount of time they started talking about things they like doing and other thoughts. Changkyun liked talking Jooheon. He had many thoughts about life and stuff and they agreed on many thoughts and opinions. 

When the sun had gone down and the two had been hanging out all day the day they decided to part ways. 

In the same alleyway they met just the other day they stopped and looked at each other and just smiled. It was something about Jooheon that made Changkyun heart skip a beat. But in the middle of his daydreaming he felt someone's hand on his shoulder his breath was cut short. He was shocked and have never felt such a soft and warm hand in his whole life. Changkyun looked at Jooheon and saw such a pretty smile. 

I will you see you another day Changkyun and also remember the name Jooheon. 

Jooheon said while he was running away. Changkyun waved at Jooheon and still had a big smile on his lips. It had been a long time since he had been smiling so much. 

 

When Jooheon had returned to his apartment he was feeling happy. Today had been a really good day. He hoped that he would met Changkyun soon again.


	3. At the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you all had to wait soooo long for a new chapter. I've had the a tiny writers block and had no motivation writing a new chapter. But here I am again. Also I might not be able to post regulary. So sorry about that as well.

When Jooheon had returned to his apartment he was feeling happy. Today had been a really good day. He hoped that he would met Changkyun soon again. 

 

The next day Changkyun woke up in his house and were ready for a new day. Nothing could go wrong today. 

 

He quickly ran downstairs and met his parents when they were just about to leave for work. They hugged each other before they went out the door and Changkyun heard when the door left the driveway. 

 

He walked into the big kitchen and grabbed cereal and the milk from the fridge. He started eating but he had no appetite this morning so it took longer than usual to eat up his breakfast. So when he had finished he had to hurry or he would be late for work at the studio. He had been working as a producer for a tiny cooperation for about 6 months. He loved making and writing music. It was one way for Changkyun to get his feelings out. The studio was just outside of Seoul in a tiny neighbourhood. It was not far from where Changkyun was living so he usually walked to work. Because of the low appetite he had to ran to the studio to make it in time. When he arrived at the studio all sweaty and low and oxygen he started walking to his office. When he walked by the main studio room he hear someone rapping in there. It was really good and had a great and powerful voice. Changkyun looked inside and saw it was Jooheon who was rapping inside. Also inside the room was his boss digging to the music. There were also 5 other people that Changkyun didn't recognize. Changkyun opened the door and walked inside. Jooheon saw that it was Changkyun and stopped rapping for a second and when he stopped he missed his line. Everyone else in the room noticed that Jooheon missed the line but also that Changkyun was in the room. Changkyuns boss (Mr Mark Soo) walked over to Changkyun and yelled at him for disturbing Jooheon and the other musicians. Changkyun walked out of the studio and into his office. Jooheon noticed that Changkyun had been yelled at and was furious. After recording the song he walked out of the studio and down to the reception. He asked for Mr Mark Soo’s office. After being told he ran up to the office and knocked on the door. 

 

He entered the office and Mark Soo sat in the sofa reading something off his laptop. 

 

\- Why did you yell at Changkyun? He had done nothing wrong! Jooheon yelled. 

 

\- He disturbed you and he had no right walking into the studio. 

 

\- He works here right? He can go in there if he wants and you don’t have the right to yell at him. 

 

Jooheon walked out and stormed down the hall and saw that Changkyun sat in the cafeteria alone and drinking coffee. When Jooheon saw this he decided to go and sit with Changkyun and talk to him. Jooheon sat down on the chair across to Changkyun. 

 

\- How you doing? 

 

\- Okay, I hope he does not fire me for this. 

 

\- Why would he do that? 

 

\- Mr Mark Soo is notorious for sacking people over small things. 

 

\- If he fires you well he will have to deal with me then. 

 

Changkyun smiled and looked at Jooheon. 

 

They sat there for a long time and just talked and had the time of their lives.


	4. A hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @natgnabnadnoeynosworld on tumblr. Go and follow and send lots of love. Also lots of love from this bean bear.

Darkness had just fell and Changkyun was still in his office writing lyrics for a song. But he had no inspiration or motivation to write it. His head was empty. Changkyun stood up and looked out the window. The rain was pouring down and he could hear the thunder in the distance. While he was spacing out Jooheon had just come to his office. He saw Changkyun looking out the window. 

He knocked on the glassdoor and Changkyun looked at his direction. When their eyes met they both smiled. 

Hello buddy. Jooheon said. 

Hello. Changkyun said. 

They chatted for a short period a time before Jooheon offered Changkyun to tag along and go to have a dinner with Jooheons friends. They went to a close ramen place that on of Jooheon (you all can guess who it is) friends had recommended. 

They sat down and they all introduce themselves. Their names were Hyungwon, Kihyun, Wonho, Minhyuk and Shownu. They were all really nice and they all had a good time together eating ramen and chatting. When it was getting really late they all decided to part ways and get home. 

Well it was nice meeting you. Minhyuk said before shaking Chankyuns hand. 

 

Jooheon and Changkyun decided to go together since they apparently live so far from each other. They got into Jooheons car and they drove off in the rain. 

Did you enjoy yourself? Jooheon asked

Yeah, they were all nice and I had a good time.

Yeah me too. 

After that it was quite in the car. Changkyun hoped that it was not awkward but a pleasant kind of silence but he was not sure what Jooheon thought about it. 

 

They entered Changkyuns driveway and he was on his way to go out of the car when he felt someone pulling arm back in. Changkyun was surprised when he was suddenly hugged by Jooheon but it was not that he mind it either. Changkyun embraced the hug and out his head on Jooheons shoulder. 

It was not long after that Jooheon let Changkyun go. Changkyun stepped out of the car and into his house. He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed and rested for a bit when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The phone displaced a text from Jooheon. 

 

*I will be at the studio tomorrow and I want you to listen to me and the bands new song*

 

*Okay, I will be there*


	5. A normal day at the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.

The next day Changkyun woke up early to get ready for work. He took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans and a white shirt. After he was done he walked down the stairs and onto the driveway. He slowly made his way to the studio when he heard a horn honking behind him. Changkyun turned around and saw that it was Jooheons car. Jooheon rolled down the window. 

\- Want a ride? Jooheon asked

Changkyun nodded and entered the car. When Changkyun had entered and without a notice Jooheons arm was around him. Changkyun embraced Jooheon as well and they hugged for a while. It seemed like Jooheon liked hugging. After they had hugged they drove of to the studio. They entered the big building and made their way to the studio. When they arrived to the studio room the rest of the members had already arrived and has started practicing the song. Jooheon walked to the members and Changkyun tagged along. Changkyun said hello to everyone and they all had a good time until Mark Soo (the boss) arrived and they all scaterd and started practicing again. Changkyun walked out of the room and sat down next to Mark and waited for Jooheon and the other members started singing their song. The song they sung was a mix of pop and hip hop. Where Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk and Hyungwon are vocalist and Jooheon and Kihyun are rappers. 

 

The song was really good and Changkyun really digged the song. When they were done singing Mark stood up and walked into the room where the band was and started talking to them. But Changkyun did not hear what they said because the producer had turned the sound off. Changkyun looked at Jooheon and saw that he was smiling. After they had talked a while Mark walked out and probably back to his office. Jooheon came out and out his arm around Changkyun and they stood there and watched Mark walking away. 

 

\- Did you like the song? Jooheon asked. 

\- Yeah it was amazing. Changkyun said with a smile. 

 

They stood there and looked at each other and Changkyun could not help but smile whenever he saw Jooheon. They walked out of the studio and Changkyun walked to his office. After Changkyun sat down behind the desk and opened his laptop and started working as usual. After working several hours he was finally done. Changkyun packed down his stuff and walked out of the building and back home. He laid down on his bed after he had eaten with his parents. His phone in his pocket vibrated and Changkyun looked on the display.


	6. Opps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jooheon pov. Enjoy

On the display it said Jooheon. Changkyun answer the call. 

\- Hello Jooheon. Changkyun said 

\- Hi Changkyun. I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me after work tomorrow or something? 

Changkyun smiled. He would love to hang out with Jooheon. But over all the times they have hung out Changkyun has felt his heart beat very fast. It was something with Jooheon that made Changkyun really nervous. 

\- Are your friends coming too? 

\- Maybe. I asked them but they did not know. So we will see. 

Changkyun talked to Jooheon for a long time. It was when he looked at his digital watch on his nightstand that he realized that it was time to go to bed. 

\- Bye Jooheon I have to go and sleep now. 

\- Bye Changkyun. Love you. 

After that Jooheon up and only realized five seconds later what he said. Jooheon freaked and was scared what Changyun would say tomorrow. Jooheon looked at his phone and he knew it was no use calling Changkyun because he want to bed. So Jooheon texted his bandmates. 

 

Joohoney: Yo I just said to Changkyun that I loved him!!!! What am I going to do??? 

 

At first there were no reply. But after a moment all of the members wrote something. 

Shownu bear: :) cool. 

Kihyuie: OMG! YOU DID?! 

Joohoney: i did 

Wonho bro :): HAHAHAH. but that is great.

MInhyuk Hyung: Did you mean it? Or was it something else? 

Joohoney: Don’t know

Hyungwon Hyung: hahah this is great. I don’t think Changkyun really mind. He seems really good and cute. Maybe he is the one you are looking for. We have all seen how you act around him. Just admit that you like him. 

Joohoney: And what if I do? Will all of you judge me or something? will everyone be okay with me liking him? 

All. It’s gonna be okay. We will protect if something goes wrong. That is what we do. We take care of each other.

 

Jooheon closed down the app and laid the phone on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. He was happy and nervous for what will happen tomorrow. But one thing was for sure. He knew that the bandmates will have his back if something would happen. He had the best friends a person could ask for. They were always like this. Helping each others when they needed it.

 

The next day Jooheon woke up bright and early. He looked on his phone to see if anything had happened while he was sleeping. When he was finished scrolling through all social medias he headed to the shower. After 10 minutes he was done and he went to his wardrobe and took out the clothes he was gonna wear all day. The clothes he choose was fancy but not to fancy. When he was ready he looked at himself in the mirror and was happy with choice he made. He went out to the kitchen and ate while watching good mythical morning. He enjoyed his morning and after he was done he went out of his apartment and was on his way to the studie. Right at that moment he decided it was gonna be a good day.


End file.
